


Why not?

by LittleLoui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffiness, M/M, Past Relationships, a bit of angst, larry - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoui/pseuds/LittleLoui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small, tiny drabble. like, i wrote it in 5 mins on my way to ice rink. feel free to kudos, tho, because my fucking writer's block is gone ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not?

"Why are you so scared?" asked Harry in his softest voice, "you won't let me get close to you... why?"  
To be honest, Louis thought he was dreaming. Then realisation dawned on him with its full force. That was it. His all or nothing moment.  
"Nick" whispered Louis, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Harry didn't say anything, so after a while he continued, "he was really nice, you know? I mean, at first. He would cuddle me, kiss me, hold me when I needed it. Then. Then one day I found him on our couch with his co-worker, Ben. Guess I wasn't enough".  
Silence longing between them wasn't awkward; it was full of understanding, sympathy... love. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Louis would't have any of it, "no, I'm not finished yet. I mean... why should I trust anybody, when I know perfectly that love is only painful?"  
"Because I'm not Nick, don't you get it?" finally murmured Harry, rubbing the soft skin of Louis' ankle with his thumb, "and I wouldn't, I won't hurt you, or cheat on you. I love you, you silly boy, and I would rather die than intentionally hurt someone like you."


End file.
